


Learning Curve

by penscritch



Series: Wizardess Heart collection [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Kids, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penscritch/pseuds/penscritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice makes perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic, Klaus and Lena have been married for a while and they have two daughters. One is still more baby than toddler and being nursed by Lena. The other is definitely toddler age (around 5-6 years old). Their names are Aurora and Selene after the Greek goddesses of the dawn and the moon respectively. I thought Greek names would fit since their uncle Elias has a Greek name too.

“No,” Klaus said. “Not like that.”

“Why, Papa?” inquired his baby girl, looking inquisitively up at him with eyes she’d inherited from him, violet as the evening sky and bright as the goddess she’d been named after.

Klaus scrutinized the tableau in front of him with assessing eyes.

He crouched down to talk with her at a more even level. “It’s less efficient if you do it that way. Here, let me show you a better way to do it.”

Klaus took out his own wand and gave it a flourish, speaking the words of the spell slowly and taking care to enunciate clearly. A flash of light flew to the opposite side of the clearing.

“Oh!” Selene cried joyfully, clapping her hands. “I see now, Papa!”

He ruffled her hair affectionately. “Good girl. Now give it a try.”

Selene held her wand out, her lower lip jutted out as she concentrated. Her spell was less steady than her father’s, but the results were much better than the disasters her mother caused when she was more than twice her age. Though to be fair to Lena, Klaus had to admit that she hadn’t done too badly for a wizardess who’d had no one to teach her the basics until he came along.

After the flash of light departed in the same direction as Klaus’, he grinned and gave his little girl a high-five. “Excellent,” he praised and watched her beam.

A gasp startled them out of their moment of triumph.

“ _Wh-What_ … How is that…” spluttered Lena, cradling their youngest daughter close even as she slumbered on undisturbed at her mother’s distress. Lena stared across the field at the two suspicious-looking men bound up against the trees in ropes made of light. “Who are those men!”

“They’re highwaymen,” Klaus said. “Though they’re a bit far from the road. Now try that other spell I showed you,” he said to Selene.

Selene gave a gap-toothed grin and jabbed out her wand just like her Papa. “Wise, O winds of foory, and unleash a fortex. Turbo Wentos!”

The men wailed in pain as her wind spell slung a shockwave of air at their nether regions, causing them to twitch and attempt to bend double even though they were too tightly-lashed to the trees to budge.

“That’ll teach them to try to kidnap our daughter,” Klaus said proudly.

Lena processed his words for a moment, before gently depositing Aurora in Klaus’ arms. She pulled out her wand.

“I could use some practice too, darling,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Lena (the MC) may seem a tad vicious here, but remember the way she yelled at those poor guys who were talking smack about Klaus in canon?
> 
> Still writing up that modern college AU of mine. It's turning into a beast of a fic -- I'm at over 4000 words and it's _still not done_.


End file.
